


Mending

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel mends Jack's coat. It's a lot harder to mend Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/97891248969/supernatural-s9-unaired-scene-9-18-meta-fiction).

The night was quiet, save a small breeze through the trees and the usual background of insects. A campfire crackled in front of Castiel as he carefully drew needle and thread through the heavy fabric of Jack’s coat. On the other side of the fire, Jack dozed lightly, his wounds already healing. Soon the freshly mended coat would be the only evidence left of the recent fight.

Jack stirred and sat up, poking at the fire and watching the embers for a long moment before turning his gaze to Castiel’s deft fingers. The angel shifted the material in his hands and made sure the coat didn’t get dragged through the dirt at his feet. Leaning back, Jack looked up at the stars above them, spread out like a dark blanket across the wide, moonless sky. Castiel couldn’t help but notice the faraway look in his eyes. Thinking of other times, other people, other places.

Restless, Jack stood and paced out of the circle of firelight. Castiel could hear him moving, though he didn’t stray far. He tied off his work and checked it before standing and moving towards where Jack had stopped. Silently he placed the coat on the immortal’s shoulders.

Jack turned before he could take his hands away, pulling Castiel close. The human’s lips found his in the darkness. But only for a moment. Jack’s head dropped to Castiel’s shoulder. The angel held him gently. Like a silent slow dance. Like a lover. Jack carried many burdens; Castiel wished he could shoulder more of them.

The fire crackled and the flame flickered. Slowly, Castiel guided him back towards the light. Jack made no protest as Castiel sat on the ground again. Jack stretched out with his head in Castiel’s lap, the coat like a blanket. Castiel’s fingers slipped through his hair, comforting, until Jack closed his eyes again.

Eventually the fire flickered low. Jack's breathing was steady and deep, but Castiel knew he wasn't asleep. As the fire died a chill seeped through the night air. Castiel adjusted Jack's coat and sheltered him with an invisible wing.

Finally the gray light of dawn began to chase away the stars. Jack rolled to his knees, set his coat aside, and dug through his bag for some breakfast. His skin was unmarred as he stirred the embers and warmed his meal. Castiel watched him; he knew after starving to death Jack was always mindful of his meals. The one good thing about his time under Cardiff was that he asphyxiated before he could starve.

It was all far more than any one man ever deserved to suffer.

Castiel was well aware that Jack Harkness wasn't a saint, but he was also more aware than most of just how much he tried to do the right thing. And, being human, sometimes Jack failed.

Jack met his eyes as he sat back to eat, watching him back. Castiel moved to put out the fire and prepare for breaking camp. When Jack finished, he pulled on his coat and helped Castiel, hiding the evidence that they had ever been there.

Castiel grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms around the angel's waist. They rose as they held one another. Then Jack pulled away, picked up bag and took off into the woods, leaving his guardian angel behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to type_40_consulting_detective, beltainefaire, stephrc79 and of course jazzforthecaptain. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
